


SGrail

by Scedasticity



Series: Crossover Sburb Sessions [4]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Gen, See notes for warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity
Summary: They were told it was a new! improved! way to fight the Grail War. It's really not.





	1. this is an ex-dreamself

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Attempted sexual assault (because Shinji).

**== > BE THE THIEF OF HOPE**

You are Matou Shinji, you have just woken up on Prospit, and you have a fantastic idea. 

See, _Tohsaka_ is somewhere else on this moon. _All_ _alone_ , with no sprite or Emiya to jump in to protect her _virtue_.

Sleeping, so she'll be easy to sneak up on. 

This is going to be great. You bet you can make her cry. 

**== > THIEF OF HOPE: LOSE YOUR DREAMSELF**

She's sitting up, but her eyes are closed, and she doesn't react to your coming in the window. Sleepwalking, maybe? Whatever, you'll get her—

She's not asleep. 

She _is_ startled, and lashes out with magic. You go flying across the room, and there's a _snap_ —

You wake up on the Land of Ash and Avarice, feeling oddly empty. 

Your phone rings. 

"What?" you snarl.

"Hello, Master of Nothing," coos the little Einzbern bitch. "I hear you lost your dreamself."

"Shut up, you little—"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on how lucky you are!" she continues, ignoring you. 

"…What?"

"If you'd come in _my_ window, I wouldn't have killed you _nearly_ so quickly."

 _Whore_.

**== > BARD OF LIGHT: LOSE YOUR DREAMSELF**

You try to assassinate Jack Noir. It doesn't go well. 

**== > KNIGHT OF VOID: ALMOST LOSE YOUR DREAMSELF**

You try to rescue Kotomine from the Archagent — it's the right thing to do, no matter how little you like or trust the guy. Instead he ends up dead and you end up being rescued by Sakura. She's wearing an — an — an _outfit_ , and glowing numbers are spinning around her, and she appears out of nowhere and takes your arm and suddenly Derse _hiccups_ around you and you're in the same place, but the Archagent is gone and Kotomine's dreamself is dead on the floor.

"Senpai," Sakura says, "no one wants you to die for _him_."


	2. consultation

**== > PAGE OF TIME: MEET WITH YOUR SISTER**

**== > …**

**== > COUNTERPART. YOU MEAN COUNTERPART**

"You wanted to see me, Tohsaka-senpai?" You will — privately — admit to some envy of Rin's black Seer's robe. Your Page regalia clashes with your hair and appears to be part leotard. She'd pull it off better than you can. Still, you're the one that can time travel. 

"Archer — I mean, my sprite — told me something… concerning," she says. "You've noticed that all the underlings have shown only… watered-down versions of the abilities they were prototyped with?"

"Fortunately," you note. You don't know what Kotomine was thinking when he instructed the active players to prototype with their Servants. (You know exactly what you were thinking when you pushed Zouken in, but it really wasn't a very good idea, either.)

(Teaming up with forty-eight time-shifted copies of yourself and destroying your own sprite with sheer entropy may not have been a good idea either, and led to a dozen more dead Sakuras, but you can't find it in you to regret it.) (A Zoukensprite can, it turns out, exist for a billion years before decaying instantly. Well. Instantly at the scale you were advancing him at.)

"Archer thinks that might be because the system is… conserving power. All the strongest abilities are being saved for the Queens and Kings."

That… makes a worrying amount of sense. "I see the rationale, senpai." And that might explain why you've never had any doomed Sakuras come back from the final fight — if the enemy was so strong you couldn't get away… "What do you think we should do?"

"Prepare. We need more fraymotifs. We need to get Shirou — and probably Einzbern, as little as I trust her — god tier."

You wish she wouldn't call him Shirou. "What about Shinji and Kotomine?"

"Shinji's up to you. Assuming you know how to get someone with a dead dreamself to god tier."

You do, but you aren't sure you want Shinji god-tiered. "Hmm. And you oppose Kotomine?"

"I might be persuaded otherwise, but as it stands, yes."

"I don't like him either," you say. "But he might be helpful. More so than Shinji. I don't think Shinji needs to be god tier."

Rin sighs. "How much effort should we be putting into keeping them _alive_? Because I think Kirei's heading for Derse in his real body this time, and if Shinji actually starts baiting Einzbern…"

Considering the probable challenge level of the fight, you should _really_ care more than you do.


	3. Notes

Kirei fooled the younger contestants in the Grail War into taking up this new! modern! way to fight, only for it to turn out to be a cooperative game, and also one he's really bad at. Not quite as bad as Shinji, but bad.

To make matters worse, all of them but Sakura prototyped with their Servants, and Sakura shoved Zouken in. They have overpowered underlings and are going to have _vastly_ overpowered Black King and Queen.

Kirei is **Bard of Light** , Derse dreamer, **Land of Fraud and Chrome**. He hung around watching his consorts (nutria) suffer until they got creeped out and started avoiding him. Then he got his dreamself killed on Derse, and after that he headed to the Battlefield to try to watch more suffering. Chances Jack Noir will kill him again before the final battle even comes estimated at 80%.

Shirou is **Knight of Void** , Derse dreamer, **Land of Wheels and Journeys**. He's in way, way over his head and knows it, and is dying inside that he couldn't save the Earth, but is absolutely determined to save his consorts (gerbils) and as many carapacians as he can. He defeated Gilgamesh (who tagged along with Kirei) with a largely-accidental Voidy Thing swallowing all the weapons Gilgamesh launched. Gilgamesh was… distraught.

Rin is **Seer of Space** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Stone and Frogs**. She is still incredulous about the frogs, but anything worth doing is worth doing well, so. She killed herself to god tier as soon as she was high enough on the echeladder to do so, not that long after the Shinji incident.

Sakura is **Page of Time** , Derse dreamer, **Land of Nerves and Numbers**. Sakura would never admit it to Rin or especially to Shirou, but she _loves this game_. She has power. She has agency. She is valued. She hasn't lost anything she really valued. Like Rin, she killed herself to god tier as soon as it was practical for her; she annihilated Zoukensprite not long after.

Illya is **Witch of Doom** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Porcelain and Willows**. She loves the game even more than Sakura does. The Prospitians are like family to her — unconditionally loving and supportive family, at that. Plus dreamself/god tier should let her get around the expiration date on her life. The game is great for her.

Shinji is **Thief of Hope** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Ash and Avarice**. Actual human trash fire Shinji is not at all happy about the game, his loss of control over Sakura, how no one takes him seriously, etc.

 

God tier outfits:


End file.
